Hidden
by Chicalata
Summary: Sam has been hiding something from Danny and Tucker since before the disasteroid. What could it be? ONE SHOT. Post PP. DxS. RxR please! :D


**Dear Beloved Readers,**

_I had this inspiration for a long time, but it was buried for a few years, back when I read a similar fanfic. I don't remember what it was called. But if you know, feel free to PM me the author and name. Thanks! Post PP. Also, this is another time-travel fic._

_Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't own anything other than what's in my room and whatever has my name on it. I don't own DP._

**- Chicalata**

**Hidden**

* * *

_No One's POV_

Looking down, three friends are marveling at the sight of the world. You see; this very world was moments away from become space dust. Due to the boy on the left, now known internationally as Danny Fenton-Phantom, the world was still in one piece, and there was no threat of the evil Amity Park mayor, Vlad Masters-Plasmius. Life was good; no more secrets and no more hiding.

"I'm so bored." The dark-skinned techno geek said. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "I know! How about we play truth or dare?" He proclaimed.

"Tucker, the only way we could play this in a PLANE is if we had parachutes and other various trinkets. The only thing we could do in the game would be truths only." The goth girl said looking down at the Earth. "Do you know when we'll be home?" She asked.

"Probably 12 hours from now, according to my PDA." Tucker said. He heard Sam groan.

"Danny? Are you okay? You haven't said much since we left." Sam asked and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how different life will be now that my parents know my identity and the rest of the world for that matter." Danny said.

"Well, as long as you have us, it won't be much different. We got your back." Tucker said and smiled at the black haired boy. "Now, I figured out how to play the newest Dead Teacher movie!" He exclaimed. Danny and Sam cheered.

"Okay, hold on, I might as well get comfortable, I heard the movie is the longest they've ever produced at four hours." Sam said. She then bent over and put her hair up in a bun and went to her seat on the plane and put her boots and jacket down. When she got back to where Tucker set up the laptop, she felt the plane hit some turbulence and looked out the window.

"Sam? W-What's behind your ear?" Tucker asked, trying not to laugh. Danny looked over but not before she put her hand behind her ear and sat in between the two.

"What? Oh nothing!" blushed. "Let's just watch the movie." She said.

Throughout the movie, Danny was trying to sneak a peek at whatever she had behind her ear.

'_Could it be a mole? A zit? Surely it can't be that bad._' Danny thought.

"Hey Danny?" Sam whispered.

"Yes Sam?" Danny whispered back.

"Stop staring, you're missing some good parts." She said. Danny blushed then stared at the laptop and tried focusing on the movie, but couldn't. He had a certain goth girl on his mind.

**8 hours later…**

"Man, oh MAN!" Tucker yelled, stepping out of the plane and onto the ground. "I have never been so happy to be in Amity Park!" He said.

"I agree. Flying is fun, but only when it's a few hours." Sam said.

Danny nodded in agreement. In the back of his mind, he was thinking of the time when he took Sam flying. His face turned red and his eyes drooped.

"Danny? Are you okay? You're all flushed." Danny's mom said and felt his head. "You don't have a fever… You must be wiped out from saving the world. Let's go home, sweetie." She said and started dragging him off. He waved to his friends and got in the vehicle that would drive them home.

**A year later…**

Danny and Sam were in Danny's bedroom, cuddling and talking.

"Remember when the Box Ghost tried to take the box of fudge my dad had? I didn't think I'd ever see my dad that angry!" They both laughed.

"Yeah, that was hysterical! I remember you calling me and saying 'You'll never believe what my dad just did to the Box Ghost!' After you told me what happened I was practically crying on the floor, trying to catch my breath!" Sam giggled.

"Good times! Hey it's getting late, go change into your pajamas and get your sleeping bag ready!" Danny said. Sam nodded and left the room with her pajamas.

After a few minutes of Danny staring at the ceiling and at his model rockets, he heard the door creak. He looked down and smiled at his girlfriend. She had her hair up in a bun, all of her makeup was washed away, and she had her bat pajamas on. She sat beside Danny and cuddled into him.

"Better?" She asked. He looked her over with his eyes squinted before speaking.

"Mmm… you're missing something… A-ha! I know!" He smiled widely and planted a kiss on her lips. "There we go! Sammy is now complete and ready for movie night slash mega sleepover!" Danny said excitedly and snuggled into her neck.

"Danny!" She laughed. "You're absolutely ridiculous!" She said in her best Simon Cowell voice. They both looked at each other with blank faces before bursting out in laughter.

"Danny! I'm trying to study for my Psychology mid-term!" They heard Jazz yell.

"Sorry Jazz!" Danny said, before chuckling.

"So Danny," she turned and faced her boyfriend, "what types of movies are we watching tonight? I'm up for some horror!" She said. He gave her a look.

"We watch horror movies every time you sleepover, or I sleepover at your house. How about something funny or something action..y?" Danny said.

"Sure, I never said you had to agree with me every time I said what I wanted to watch, you know." Sam said, giving a pointed look at Danny.

"Well I like letting you watch what you want. Plus its not like I hate horror movies like Tucker!" Danny chuckled. He looked over at her, and suddenly his eyes widened, then he looked away and blushed furiously.

"Stop blushing and put in a movie you want, D!" Sam said.

He put a movie into the DVD player and pressed play on the remote and sat next to Sam, getting comfortable before cuddling with her. Throughout the movie, Danny and Sam were active critics and laughed at things they thought were stupid, funny, ridiculous, etc.. As the movie ended, Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

"I like your tattoo."

* * *

**FIN.**

_Anyone wanna guess what the tattoo is? I'll dedicate my next oneshot to the person who gets it right!_

_:D_

_- _**Chicalata**


End file.
